wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Bik Chang
Bik Chang (nee Joo) is the Liao Clan's resident nurse, wife of Hen-to, and mother of Biao and Chih. She acts like a mother to Ju Wang. Bik also owns a small clinic in downtown Beijing, China. Appearance and Personality Appearance Bik keeps her long black, gray-streaked hair in a tight bun behind her head. Personality For the most part, Bik is a busy body who looks after her family and Ju. Even in her younger years, she was headstrong and independent. Because of this, Bik could never keep a boyfriend for long. It surprised her when Hen-to told her that he would support her dreams. In their relationship, it is clear that the nurse is the one who is in control. When the nurse wanted her son, Biao, to become a doctor, her husband let her "train" him and support her goals. She gets upset when Hen-to seems to show slight hints that he still loves the late Daiyu. Back Story Bik went to college to study med school. She met Hen-to at Yao Ji Chao Gan back in 1989. Khai was the one who set her up with Hen-to. He talked to her until his adviser arrived at the cafe. Once Hen-to and Bik met each other, Khai left them to an impromptu date. The pair were a little annoyed, but they ended up having a great time. They walked around the city and when it began to rain, Hen-to spent the night in Bik's dorm with her and her roommate. They all even had dinner together. One day, Hen-to took Bik to meet Daiyu for the first time. He takes her to the main Liao House on the property. They find Daiyu laying in her bed after she took her medication. Hen-to leaves the ladies alone to talk for a while. Daiyu asks Bik if her friend is happy. When the med school student said yes, the other woman went to sleep, smiling. Bik felt they would become good friends. Later on, Khai invited her, Hen-to, Fei, and Cai over for a dinner party so that all three couples could be closer. Bik gets a bit too dressed up for the occasion. She is also stunned to learn that the party won't be at a restaurant but at the main Liao House. She and the other are surprised that Khai actually cooked the dinner for the party. The three women do bond when the men leave the room. On July 10th, 1994, Bik took Biao with her to clinic. She left him to play in the playground across the street. Moments later, he came inside with a dirty-looking homeless four-year-old boy named Chih. At first, the nurse was stunned. Bik tried to reason with her son and tell him not to pick up random homeless children and present them as gifts. Biao persuaded her to let Chih stay. Initially, it was going to only be for one night. Bik cleaned up Chih and took him out to lunch. After letting the child stay at their home, Hen-to talking to her, and Khai's help, the little boy ended up being adopted by the nurse and her husband. After the death of Qing Lew left Tse in depression, Bik acts on Wan's idea to take the young widow to the depression clinic to get her help. Bik was the one who asked Tina to stay friends with Ju. In fact, she and Hen-to had to convince Khai to let the two girls stay friends because Tina was the first friend that Ju made outside of the clan. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Bik acts like a mother figure to Ju. She checks on her when she gets back to school and gives her advice. It is hinted that she and the other mothers in the clan know that Ju and Yao Wang will eventually marry as Khai Liao had plotted. Bik is present during Ju's birthday party and weekend trip. During dinner on the weekend trip, she breaks up and fight between Wan and Mei Qin. When Cai Song lets it slip that Ju already has a future husband, the nurse nudges her in the ribs to shut her up. Bik brushes the heir off when she starts asking questions. In a flashback, Bik tried to save one of the clan's interpetutor's after his trip to Japan, but was too late. However, she, Hen-to, Fei, and Khai found that blood-soaked newspaper. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Bik is seen celebrating Ju's eighteenth birthday in a club/restaurant with the females of the clan and the leader's friends. Later, Ju notices a mole under her right breast. She talks to the nurse about it. Bik tells her it is nothing to worry about before Ju tells her that she slept with Yao for the first time. Bik lectures her about having unprotected sex, making the clan leader feel somewhat better. Afterwards, she hands Ju some important papers dealing with work. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Bik spends this season helping Ju prepare for her wedding. She overhears Hen-to telling the bride-to-be that he still loved Daiyu. Heartbroken, the nurse starts to mistreat her husband with pity acts. At first, Hen-to doesn't understand why until she tried to feed him poison Mooncakes. He saw through her rouse and tried to give one to Chih Bo. When Bik finally tells Hen-to what is on her mind, her husband reassures her that Daiyu is dead and that he still loves the nurse. She breaks down in tears afterwards. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Bik is in bed with Hen-to when they learn that Junjie is out on bond. She is later seen at a clan meeting to figure out what to do next. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Bik starts hinting at Ju that she and Yao need to start having children. She started off with the question of when the clan was going to see little Yaos and Jus. The nurse adds that if would nice to have a little girl around the clan and wanting to dress her up. This of course throws Ju for a loop, shocking her. Bik brushes it off as just talk and says that Ju is still young and needs to get on it. In "Reproduce, Tips, and Friends", Bik stops by Ju's house to see how the baby-making progress was going. The way she talks about it so openly about the topic shocks Ju. The nurse asks the clan leader about what vitamins she is taking and then takes her out vitamin shopping. In "Good News", Ju comes by Bik's clinic for a pregnancy test. The nurse tries to contain her excitement as they talk. Later on, she gets a phone call for Ju who confirms that she is indeed pregnant. The clan leader pleads not to tell the rest of the clan yet. Bik agrees, but can't keep her excitement to herself. The nurse begins planning to marry her sons off. She plans to find Chih a suitor to marry him off. Things get better when Biao tells her that he passed his exams. In the season finale, Bik is at the celebration dinner. She is overjoyed when Biao passed his exams. Chih makes her think that she failed before saying he passed. The nurse pushes Ju to announce that she is pregnant. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Bik gives Ju herbs and vitamins that she's been keeping to help with the baby's health. Her cheerful tone puts the clan leader off, but Ju says nothing. Bik and Hen-to start arguing about what Little Bean's gender will be. She is later seen on a girls' afternoon out with the clan mothers, daughters, and their friends. In the season finale, Ju visits Bik and her family at the Chang House. She is surprised that Ju still doesn't want to know the gender of Little Bean yet. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Bik is still trying to get Ju to rest in the later months of her pregnancy. Relationships Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Bik adores Hen-to. She sees him as her best friend, partner, and husband all rolled up into one. Khai was the one who hooked them up out of selfish reasons. Hen-to surprised her when he said that he would support her dreams. Despite the warm feelings, She isn't too thrilled that he still carries a torch for Daiyu. It became the source of conflict when she overheard him talking about how he felt about Daiyu to Ju while she was trying on her mother's wedding dress. As a result, Bik starts to mistreat Hen-to by not ironing his shirts, ignoring him, withholding and deleting messages, and not making him dinner. Only after she tried to feed him poison mooncakes, he confronts her about her behavior. When she tells him the truth, Hen-to assures that he still loves her and Daiyu is dead. Biao Chang Main Article: Biao Chang Biao is Bik's biological son. She wanted him to grow up to be a doctor. In order to get him interested, she would take the little boy with her to the clinic where she worked and let him look at her medical books. Bik was so happy when her son made into medical school. Now that her son is well on his way to become a doctor, she wants him to get married and have children. Chih Bo Main Article: Chih Bo Chih is Bik and Hen-to's adopted son. She loves him as much as she loves Biao. When her older son first brought the boy to her, the nurse was shocked and kept telling him that he can't pick up random homeless children off the street. Nevertheless, Biao pushed her to take in Chih. Bik found it stressful to keep Chih because of his bratty behavior at first. It was Hen-to who suggested they adopt the child. In the end, he and the nurse adopted Chih with the help of Khai and the little boy has stayed with his new family since. Xin Main Article: Xin Bik is rather fond of her son's girlfriend. So much so that she is pushing Biao and Xin to get married after their are secure in their careers. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Bik treats Ju like her own daughter. Due to Daiyu's failing health in the last years of her life, Bik had to pretty much raise the little heir until she was five years old. Even still, Khai dumped Ju onto the nurse when she hit puberty. To this day, Bik still acts like a mother to Ju and sometimes gives advice on personal and romantic issues. Khai Liao Main Article: Khai Liao Khai was the one that hooked her up with Hen-to in the first place. At first, she found the clan leader rather sneaky in the way that he was doing things. Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao and Bik Chang Trivia * Bik is to be the main lady next to Ju to keep the females of the clan in line. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liao Clan Category:Human Category:Nurses